To Apologise for Winning
by Rhapsdy
Summary: Apollo loses a court case, Klavier tries to cheer him up.


Authors note: I don't own the Ace Attorney series nor anything else written in here.

* * *

"I hereby declare the defendant guilty! And for the crime of murder, he will serve a life sentence in prison. Court is dismissed!"

As he left the courthouse, Klavier noticed a familiar red figure sat on the steps outside. Making his way towards it, he confirmed it was Apollo, although he looked so... sad. He found himself stood next to the lawyer, trying to think of something to say.  
"...Nothing personal, Herr Forehead." He didn't even look up. No response. Sighing, Klavier dropped the bag of evidence on the floor, and sat next to Apollo. "You win some, you lose some. No need to get that upset about it, ja?" This time he glanced up, looking like he was on the verge of tears.  
"...But I... I let my client down." His voice was barely more than a whimper.  
"...And? You don't see me crying about letting the office down. Or sulking." Klavier folded his arms, watching Apollo. He just couldn't believe the guy was so upset over one loss.  
"...I'm not crying... Or sulking." Apollo sniffed.  
"Well you look like you are to me." Apollo buried his head in his knees for a while. When he emerged again, he looked even more deflated.  
"...I can't believe a man's going to be put away in jail for the rest of his life because of me. It's just..."  
"...Because of you?" Klavier seemed mildly amused by this. "What, are you saying you did my job for me? As if. He was guilty. That's all..." He paused again, and then took another look at the defence attorney. "...Not everyone is a saint, Herr Justice. What people can do..." He shook his head, and then punched Apollo lightly on the shoulder. "So cheer up, ja? It's... weird not seeing you being your normal happy-go-lucky, annoying self."  
"I guess you're right..." Apollo managed to smile. Then he suddenly felt himself falling forward, and managed to land on his feet, his fall turning into a mad, flailing sprint down the steps. When he reached the bottom he half crashed into the low metal bars separating the court from the car park. Turning around, he saw Klavier behind him, also running down the steps with some speed. When he reached the bottom, however, he didn't stop, and vaulted over the bars, landing on his feet, bag in hand.  
"Why did you do that!" Apollo asked, trying to regain his breath.  
"How else were you going to move?" Klavier grinned. After a while, he spoke again. "I'm going to get a Chinese for lunch, wanna come? It'd be on me, to... apologise for... winning, ja?" Apollo thought about it. Then he thought about how his salary for that trial was going to look. Then he thought about it some more.  
"Okay." Lunch was lunch, whoever bought it, after all.  
"Right then, follow me!" Before Apollo could say anything, Klavier set off at a sprint, making his way through the almost deserted car park. Apollo set off after him, his bag with heavy files in bashing rhythmically into the back of his legs. He slowed as he neared the vehicle the prosecutor was stood by, already fastening a helmet onto his head, a pair of sunglasses over his eyes. He threw another helmet at Apollo, who only just managed to catch it.  
"We... Are we going on...? Can you even get two people on that!" Apollo pointed at the dark purple motorcycle, whilst Klavier grinned.  
"The motorrad? Ja, we are."  
"But... I don't even know how to ride one!"  
"Simple. You sit on the back, and hold onto the handles. Even Herr Judge could do it, ja?" Apollo glanced at the handles. They seemed a lot further back than the seat. Klavier followed his gaze, and rolled his eyes. "Just get on it, it's not far."  
"O-Okay..." Apollo climbed onto the bike, and gripped the handles. He was surprised at how safe it felt, until Klavier actually started the bike and they started moving. At that point, he yet out a rather high pitched yell and let go, wrapping his arms around the nearest, safest seeming thing. As they zoomed down the street, he dared to open his eyes, and shut them immediately when he saw how fast they were moving.  
"P-Prosecutor Gavin! The s-speed limit!"  
"Achtung, this is the speed limit!" He yelled back, as they zoomed down the streets.

When they reached the restaurant, Klavier slowed to a halt outside of it, then turned his head.  
"Herr Forehead? We're not moving. You can let go now, ja?" Apollo opened his eyes, realised exactly who he was clinging onto and let go, recoiling away and falling off the bike, landing on the pavement.  
"S-s-s-s-sorry!"


End file.
